Ooh! Snap, crackle, DEATH! Tobuscus story
by Sparkly Waffles
Summary: Reese and Toby have been friends since they both lived in Niceville, Florida. They both moved to L.A. then Reese never saw Toby again; until now. Now both Toby and Reese have fallen in love. What will happen? (HELP! I HAVE WRITERS' BLOCK. PLEASE WRITE A CHAPTER AND I MIGHT USE IT.)
1. Chapter 1 Reese

Tobuscus Ch. 1- Reese

I walked into Starbucks with my Mac Book in hand. I chose a modest little table by a window. I pulled my drawing tablet out of my purse. _Where is that pen? _I rummaged through my messy purse some more and louder. I got a few ugly glances but I didn't care. I finally found it and plugged in my tablet. I began to draw my newest video for YouTube. *Ding Ding* the door to the Starbucks opened and I ignored it. I was drawing a cat when somebody sat down at my table. He tapped on the table, making me screw up the cat's ear. "Aah!" I looked up slowly staring into the space of my computer. Out of the top of my eye, I saw a turquoise t-shirt with stone lettering that read 'Tobuscus' I finally met his eyes and said "Toby!" I jumped up with him and we hugged. I sat back down and he began "It's been forever!" "I know!" We got more dirty looks from other customers and the cashier opened her eyes wide and looked back at me. "Maybe we should take this reunion somewhere else…" I said. "Eeh…" Toby replied shrugging. I closed my computer, unplugged my tablet and stuffed both into my purse. I zipped it up and we walked out side by side. I walked to my car hitting the beeper to unlock it. I opened the door of my 2003 Honda Accord and threw the crap in my side seat in the back. Toby lived right near this Starbucks so he had walked here. I sat down in the front seat waiting for him to open his door and sit down. I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers in his face because he was most likely in lala land. "Hmm? Wha?" I pointed to his seat in my car and looked up expectantly at him. "Oh! Yeah, thanks, Reese." "No problem…" I rolled my eyes.

I drove Toby and I to my house where we could talk louder and yell and laugh. I unlocked my door and led him to my living room. It wasn't like he didn't know where my living room was or he hadn't been to my house before. I patted the seat on the couch for him to sit down and ran into the kitchen to grab both of us some Monsters.

We talked into the wee hours of night when finally, I got so tired I couldn't risk driving Toby home. I walked to my bedroom and got some blankets and pillows for Toby to sleep on the couch. I took them to him and said "Night, Toby." he looked up at me and said "Night, Reese." I patted his face and walked off to my bedroom.

I yawned and stretched my arms. Ah. No alarm this morning. I looked at the clock. Wait. No alarm? I sat up; eyes open wide, looking at my clock fiercely. It was 10:50 am! I'd had a video call to TomSka at 10:00! I got dressed quickly in the Reesebuscus t-shirt Toby had gotten made for me and some jeans and my favorite pair of gray one star converse. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed my brush and yanked through all the knots in my hair. I decided to brush my teeth in a split second. I ran out into the living room praying I wasn't too late to call Tom. But there was Toby, already talking to Tom for me. "Toby, I think I'll take it from here." He looked up at me and said "Good morning, sleeping princess!" I looked at him funny. "I couldn't wake you up so I took Tom's call for you!" he finished that sentence with a smile. I rolled my eyes and took my laptop away from Toby. I looked at Tom on the screen. "Hello!" Tom said. "I hear you were quite tired. Toby told me quite a bit about your upcoming video and I would LOVE to help! Whether it is animating" he cupped his hand around his mouth for this, "I'm not very good at animating but I might still be of service..." he uncupped his mouth "Or voice acting, I can do it!" "Thank you so much, Tom!" "No problem! Now, I've gotta go. I have another meeting! Bye!" I waved to him and shut my computer. I plopped down on the couch beside Toby. "You, mister, are a LIFESAVER! I'd never have made that call in time if it weren't for you!" Toby smiled. I sat my computer on the coffee table. I sat back and sighed. My computer made a noise and I sat forward. Toby was working too. I typed a bit and leaned back again, swinging my arm in an arc. I hadn't noticed the cup of coffee on the table. My hand hit it and I yelped as the coffee spilt on my foot. Toby jumped up and ran into the kitchen to grab a towel as I cradled my foot. I grabbed a paper towel and began to clean off my computer as Toby cleaned the carpet. I swallowed, hoping the coffee hadn't ruined my computer. "Toby! That's why you never leave open, full cups of drinks on my coffee table!" "IT'S A COFFEE TABLE! YOU PUT COFFEE ON IT!" I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom to grab my purse and throw some change into it. Toby followed me, blabbering on about some vlog that he was gonna do. Jeez. He never stopped talking did he? He began blabbing again and said "I am here with Reesebuscus and we are in her room!" I shoved Toby in the chest, saying "TOBY! GET OUT!" "Jeez! Touchy? Touchy, touchy, touchy" I rolled my eyes again and slammed the door in his face. I could hear him still talking outside my door. _Why did I love him so much? WOAH. Back it up! I loved Toby?_ I wondered why I always felt butterflies when I saw him. Of course, I always ignored those butterflies…


	2. Chapter 2 Toby

Tobuscus Ch. 2- Toby

I was doing a vlog, waiting for Reese to finish. I was saying something different than what I was thinking. _Hotta hot hota tot!_ Wait… Who was that about? _You know who I mean, brain! _ No I don't other half of my brain… _REESE. DUH. She's hotta hot hota tot!_ Aah! I thought Reese was hot? I then realized that I had yelled Reese out loud, in my video… I had to edit that out. She must have heard it because she opened her door.

"Yes, Toby?"

"I-I uh… I think maybe we should go to the…. Park!"

"Really? Oh umkay." She closed her door again. I continued my vlog. Maybe I should leave the yelling Reese thing in…

"Sorry, audience! I have to go! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off! Bada do do do do do do do do subscribe! BOOP!" I stopped the video right as Reese came out of her room. Hotta hot hota tot! GOD DANG IT! STOP THINKING THAT ABOUT YOUR FRIEND, TOBY. She had on a tight Hollister t-shirt and skinny jeans on with her lucky gray one star converse. She also had on make-up and her purse on. I brushed my hair back with my left hand, eyes wide. "What, Toby? Do I look bad?" I wanted to yell, NO. YOU LOOK HOT! but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No! You look GREAT!" She blushed through her make-up. She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling at the ground. I had a sudden impulse to lift her chin up with my hand. _NO! Bad, bad, bad Toby!_ I smiled even more, trying to hide my thoughts from my face.

"Can we uh run by my house?" I asked precariously.

"Uh, sure! Why?"

"No reason," I said.

"Oh, okay." We got out the front door and she locked the door. She unlocked the car and turned the key in the ignition. I got in and we sped off. As we were riding to my house, she opened the sunroof. It was past 5:00 in the winter, so it wasn't too terribly cold. She did have on a t-shirt though so she was bound to get cold. I sighed into the night sky.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Reese inquired.

"Oh nothing, Reese. Just thinkin."

"Okay." We finally pulled into my garage and I leaped out of the car before she had a chance to shut it off. She seemed kind of frightened. I was in before she got out of her car. I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I could hear her slam the outside door and Gryphon's claws clicking on the tile. _I know I don't usually care what I wear, but I do tonight! What to wear, what to wear. _I picked up a dirty t-shirt from my floor, thinking _Not this… _I looked for my tuxedo t-shirt and a pair of nice jeans to wear. For once, I brushed my hair and threw on my glasses. I also grabbed some socks and my red heelys. It was six now! The rave party would begin in about thirty minutes! I got dressed super fast and opened my door. Reese seemed surprised.

"Leggo!" I said. We raced to the garage and I said

"We're gonna drive my car."

"Oh, okay!" The second we jumped into my car, I turned the key in my ignition. The roof slid back into the back of the car. Reese's hair whipped in the wind. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"TOBY! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"AAH!" I had swerved into the other lane. The park wasn't much farther. I drove into the grass and parked. _Good. Ten minutes early. _ I ran over to Reese's door and opened it for her.

"Why, thank you, Toby!" I bowed for her. She laughed at me.

The party had finally begun. Reese stared at me for a bit under the lights and closed her eyes, looking toward the ground. She looked up and said,

"I love you, Toby." It had to be the lights having an effect on her because hardly anybody 'loved' me.

"I know. I love you as a friend too."

"No. I don't love you like that, I love you." I blushed and smiled at her. She leaned in to kiss me and I accepted it. I'd loved her like that forever, waiting for her to love me too.

The lights and thumping music had made her sick to her stomach. I didn't really want to risk taking her to her house and having her puke in my car, so I took her to my house. I laid her in my bed and went to sleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3 Reese

Tobuscus Ch. 3- Reese

I could feel Toby pick me up and lay me in his car. I also felt it when he carried me into the house. _What a gentleman. Now I see why I love him. _I knew he had laid me in his bed because it smelled of him. I balled up some of the fabric in my hand and fell asleep instantly.

At some point in the night, Toby must have forgotten that I was in here because he opened the door at about midnight. I opened my eyes a bit and he looked really tired. He waddled beside the bed and fell on it. I groaned and got up really fast because I felt sick again. I ran to the bathroom and knelt on the floor, puking into the toilet. Toby must have felt me get out of bed and realized that I was here because I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and opened the door. He looked down at me and said,

"You okay?" I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. He stood there slightly stunned for a bit then he wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that for a bit. Finally I felt better. He pulled away first and grabbed my hand. I was half asleep as he took me to his room. He set me in the bed and laid me down. He walked back out to the living room and I fell asleep again.

I woke up around noon and rubbed my eyes. I could tell Toby had been in here recently. It smelled of him. I pushed back my hair with my hand and got out of the bed. I opened the door and covered my eyes because it was so bright.

"Toby? Why is it so bright?" He looked at me and said,

"Good morning, princess." I sat down on the couch next to Toby. He smiled at me and continued working. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. He kept typing with one hand. I got up and walked to his kitchen to grab some food. I opened the fridge, looking for some lunch. I could hear him clacking away on his keyboard in the living room. I grabbed some sushi and chopsticks and then took them back to the living room to share with Toby if he was hungry. I sat back down on the couch next to Toby and he looked at what I was eating.

"Ooh! Can I have some?"

"Sure… It's out of your fridge so I don't see why not!" I laughed. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began nomming on sushi.

"You…wanna…do…a…vlog?" Toby asked in between bites of sushi.

"Sure!" I replied. He began the video.

"Audience? Wha… What are you doing watching Reesebuscus eat sushi?" I stared at the camera for a bit, munching on the sushi that Toby had bought.

"Mmf mmm…" I swallowed my mouthful of sushi and smiled for the camera. In that instant, I decided to make a vlog myself. I stole Toby's intro

"Audience? Wha… What are you doing staring at Toby making a vlog of me making a vlog?" Toby came out from behind the camera and smiled. We both blabbed on until it was time for the intro.

"INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS AND WHITENESS!" we both shouted at the same time. We laughed and Toby scooted up really close to me and we both pushed our phones together, his was an iPhone 4s and mine was an iPhone 3Gs. We shot ourselves blabbing, faces squished together. I was being crazy, yelling

"PASTA. RAINFALL1111! THIS IS FOR YOU." Rainfall1111 was my cousin, Angela. I yelled

"JAPAN, PASTA, ITALY!" She had joined Funimation and was helping them animate Hetalia. Toby was blabbing about the winner of the t-shirt for the week and some slap bracelets. I raised my wrist on my video and his because you could hear him on my video and me on his. It was time to quit both of our videos.

"We gotta go" we said in unison.

"Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off. Bada do do do do do do do do do do subscribe! Outro of darkness then redness then whiteness! Then- BOOP!" My boop was quite low pitched because of that darned concert I went to. I rubbed my face after I stopped the video. I looked over at Toby. He was already publishing his video to YouTube. I ahem'd and he looked at me.

"What?"

"I don't know your wifi password…" He frowned and then asked for my phone. I typed in the 'secret' password to my phone then handed it to him. He couldn't find my settings app…

"Lame… You didn't even look down in the bottom bar, did you?" He looked back up at me sheepishly after I found the settings and handed it back to him. He typed in the password and handed it back to me. I could now upload my very odd video.


End file.
